User blog:G Koh/Akko, the Shining
Akko, the Shining is a new story taking place in an alternate continuity. Akko under the age of 26 works as a leader of a Rescue Force unit. After much reflection, Akko agreed to return to Blytonbury where the past began to unfold. The Call Akko Kagari and her Rescue Force, the "The Red Wings" has just successfully saved villagers in Eurasia. As they celebrate their success, Akko drank alone and pondered about something until she received a call from Andrew Handbridge which she hadn't seen for about a decade. Andrew requested her aid since she and her unit are one of the only few who would take the mission to help Blytonbury. While Akko at first reluctant to take it but her heart said otherwise. With that, she took the job. A flashback occured detailing the dream that Akko had and her first attending Luna Nova and all the friends and adventures she had. '' Reunions The Red Wings arrived at Blytonbury and the one greeting them was Diana Cavendish. Diana was most enthusiastic to see Akko again with the feeling mutual. Diana informed them the task is to set up new camps for new arrivals. Andrew has sanctioned that the town was safe for the people to live there however witchcraft remained banned ever since the Blaze of Blytonbury. As everyone mapped new areas that were safe, Diana finally informed Akko about the true objective of her coming here. She wanted Akko's help in getting her to Luna Nova since she has the clearance to enter that 'forbidden zone'. Akko called out Diana for using her like that. Diana admitted her fault but there are a lot of artifacts that were too dangerous to be left there. Akko relented and did what she was asked. The Red Wings that were close to her were informed about it and Akko decided she and Diana would do this alone. While she get everything ready, the Red Wings wondered what's happening with Akko with Diana explaining to them that Akko was once a student much to their surprise. ''Akko have a moment with Ursula who was getting well from Wagandea. Before Ursula could reveal an important matter, Diana arrived to tell Akko that Andrew wanted to see her. Ursula allowed and Akko head off. Time passed, Akko confronted Croix and was saved by the arrival of Ursula who was revealed to be Chariot. Shattered Having shown her clearance, Akko entered the forbidden zone known as Luna Nova which have been in ruin. Akko mused that the school had it worst over the years. Suddenly, several members of her team followed, teasing that they were curious about their boss's 'wonder years'. After collecting the artifacts, Diana was about to inform that it was done only to find Akko missing. Akko was venturing inside the school and found her old room. Plenty nostalgia entered through with Akko stepping on something. It was an old picture of her yougner self with Lotte and Sucy. Returning to where Chariot saved Akko, Akko was surprised that Ursula was Chariot. However, Croix decided to twist the moment by revealing what Chariot did to Akko. She used a spell that took peoples' dreams and as a result, Akko was unable to fly. With Chariot didn't deny her role, Akko fled in tears. Akko had taken her things and left Luna Nova before Lotte and Sucy came back. The two requested Diana's help leading the latter to reveal to Ursula who the professor was and learning the circumstance behind Akko's disappearance. Diana, Akko's roommates and Amanda's team searched for Akko but to no avail. Sadly, Akko was arriving at the airport where she will leave Blytonbury. Akko held the photo tight before resuming her duty. Blaze Returning to the past, Ursula resuming her former identity, Chariot confronted Croix leading to where the latter used her Noir Rod to disable everyone's magic. The ones that searchd for Akko learned this due to unable to use their wands or brooms while Croix took off with her machine to head to the Arcturus Forest with Chariot following but was captured later. Croix break open the seal but to her dismay found only a stick. As Croix shouted the pointlessness, the Noir Rod overcome by the high amounts of rage turned on Croix. Chariot broke free to save Croix but was eaten by the beast. Using what remained of her strength to destroy the Noir Rod but in doing so, the energy within spreaded throughout the forest till arriving at Luna Nova and Blytonbury. Akko was reaching to the one who was about to give her the ticket to Japan until news erupts about the Blaze of Blytonbury. Without a second thought, Akko dropped her bags to return to the town. She wasn't the only as a star followed every step of the way. Diana and co returned to Luna Nova and found the school on fire. As the teachers evacuated everyone, Diana and co helped as well. Before a building would dropped on Diana, Akko arrived and saved her, riding the Shooting Star Broom. The Next day, the fire was extinguished with everyone at Luna Nova learning that Akko saved the townspeople as well. But sadly, Akko disappeared just as she reappered to save everyone. Akko was on her plane, informing her parents that she was coming home. Eversince the Blaze of Blytonbury, words leaked on the Witches' role in the fire. The government decided how dangerous magic was decided to close down Luna Nova and a worldwide campaign to ban magic began which has successfully destroyed almost magic related. Croix was arrested but as for Chariot, her whereabouts were unknown. Reconcile Akko traversed through the school until finding the tower where she had her private moments with her idol. Inside, she discovered a hermit minding her own business. That hermit was Chariot. However she was older. Her red hair had became dull and her right eye was covered in bandages. The two talked and it was revealed Chariot survived her encounter with the Noir Rod. However with magic banned and the Witches are forced to be regulated, Chariot didn't had options but to hide in the forbidden zone. Chariot teared to see Akko and felt remorseful on what she put her through and revealed that their friendship wasn't a lie and she regreted that bond had been destroyed. Suddenly, Chariot a warmth and it was Akko hugging her. "All those years separated from one another, only to have those precious time back." Akko forgave Chariot and Chariot reacted with tears. Epilogue Several years has passed and Blytonbury was starting to flourish. Akko and Chariot spent two years together until Chariot passed away. As Akko moved on, her job continued. After one of her men informed another crisis, Akko informed her that she'll follow. Akko took out a briefcase and she opened it, revealing the Shiny Rod with all six stars still glowing bright. "I will see you again but not yet." Akko head to the door while unknowingly, the seventh star was activated. The adventure continued. Category:Blog posts